<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untouchable by JesusCheese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745112">Untouchable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusCheese/pseuds/JesusCheese'>JesusCheese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Grooming, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusCheese/pseuds/JesusCheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s going to tell everybody I’m gay,” Jeno whispered. “If I don’t have sex with her, she’ll tell everybody and ruin my career before it even starts- my reputation.”</p><p>...</p><p>aka, Jeno's friend isn't as friendly as he'd originally thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2245311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untouchable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trigger warnings for rape/non-con elements and sexual assault/harassment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t like she had ever been explicitly /mean/ to Jeno. In fact, she was rather kind, in the beginning. He was a new kid with feet too big for his prepubescent body and eyes that shined like stars, hands that shook like leaves in the wind.</p><p>A new place with new people, a new life. A new friend.</p><p>A new, older, pretty friend with bright blue hair and a strikingly similar music taste to Jeno’s own. They studied together, listened to music together, and made inside jokes that Jeno knew would last forever. </p><p>Very quickly, Soo Minyoung was becoming Lee Jeno’s best friend.</p><p>And that was all that it was, for about the first semester of his freshman year. When they’d gone for winter break, she gave Jeno her phone number, a tight hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a promise to keep in contact with him over the break, and Jeno...was fine with it. He liked Minyoung, and he liked affection. It was nice.</p><p>Talking to her and sharing videos was even nicer. It kept him company, even if he knew it wouldn’t last. The life that he was building outside of school- his career, his very identity did not allow for very many friends outside of it, much less female ones. His and Minyoung’s relationship would not last forever, and after his debut, he knew it would have to end. Permanently.</p><p>“Jeno, do you ever feel...lonely?”</p><p>He glanced at her and took another chocolate from the bag that they were sharing. It was a cold winter night, and they were with a group of Minyoung’s friends at an outdoor movie, spending one of Jeno’s few days off in front of the big screen.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Just like- the two of us...we’re friends, right? You care for me?”</p><p>“Of course I care for you,” he agreed. “Nothing’s changed over winter break, Minyoung. You’re still my best friend.”</p><p>“Okay,” she sighed, snuggling a bit closer and laying her head on his shoulder. Jeno instinctively looked around. Even as a trainee, SM followers and fans had seen his face in and around the building. If they saw him with this girl, everything could be over before it started. He froze when a hand handed on his upper thigh, just a bit too close to be strictly platonic. “I love you, Jeno.”</p><p>“I love you too, Minyoung,” he responded. Because he did. He did love her. He just feared that it wasn’t in the way that she loved him.</p><p>It was only a month later that Minyoung had come up to him in the gym equipment room and tried to press a kiss to his lips. Her hips swayed, her lips puckered, and she stood on her tippy-toes. Lips met lips, and Jeno shoved her away, wiping it off just as quickly as the contact had been broken.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” he hissed. </p><p>“I’m- I...Jeno, I thought...you said you loved me.”</p><p>“I never said I wanted to kiss you,” he replied, checking the door. “What if we’d been seen? My career would’ve been over. I would’ve been kicked out of school and sent home, Minyoung. Don’t you get that? We can’t do this. You know that.”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “Oh thank god.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I thought you were /gay/, Jeno. I thought maybe that was why you hadn’t made a move on me. God, I’m such an idiot! Of course you can’t be seen with me. I mean, you’re fifteen now, so you’ll make your debut soon. It all makes sense! I’ll tell you what. You and I can set up time to be alone, you know? Just the two of us, out of public sight, and-”</p><p>“I’m not interested,” he replied coldly, reaching for her hand when her face fell. “Minyoung, it’s not that I’m gay, but sometimes two people just don’t like eachother in that way. You’re my best friend, and I can’t possibly-”</p><p>Her hand landed on his crotch, palming him through his jeans, and he pulled away in horror, only to be shushed and pulled closer once again. It didn’t matter that he was taller, stronger, braver...she was Minyoung. He loved Minyoung. He wouldn’t ever want to hurt her, even if it meant getting away.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he whispered.</p><p>“I’m hot, Jeno. I know I am.” She continued to palm him, getting close enough for Jeno to smell the peppermint on her breath. “If this doesn’t get you hard, you’re gay for sure. But I won’t tell. I know that’s just as bad for your career as I am.”</p><p>He pushed her away when her hand reached for his zipper. He was still flaccid, and Minyoung looked like she’d just won the lottery. “See? I told you, Jeno, and my intuition is never wrong.”</p><p>“Minyoung, I don’t feel comfortable with this.”</p><p>“Of course you don’t. You’re gay.”</p><p>“I’m- of course I’m not gay!” he looked down at his jeans. No stains, no tent, no sign of arousal at all...was...was he? No, of course he wasn’t. He liked women, after all. “I just...I- uhm…”</p><p>“I won’t tell, if that’s what you’re worried about,” she promised, sending him a soft smile. “You’re my best friend, Jeno.” She approached, laying a hand on the small of his back, low enough to be uncomfortable, and patting. “I love you, and if you’re gay, then it’s on me to accept you for who you are.”</p><p>“Minyoung, I’m really not.”</p><p>“Well then you’ve got horrible taste in women,” she spat, turning her back with a humph. “If you thought I was nasty, you should’ve told me from the get go and not led me on all this time.” She marched to the door, turning back at the last moment. “Call me when you get over this, Jeno. You’re fifteen. I can’t be the only mature one in this friendship.”</p><p>Jeno was left, starstruck, and more than a little confused.</p><p>…</p><p>The door opened to reveal Minyoung’s tear stained face. Jeno gave her an apologetic smile and extended the small box of chocolates. “Sorry, it was all I could scrounge up. My bandmates keep stealing all of my allowance for tteokbokki.”</p><p>She huffed out a small chuckle. “Jisung?”</p><p>“And Jaemin,” he replied, smiling with his hands in his pockets. He pressed up onto his toes and rocked awkwardly, waiting for her to say something before realizing that she was doing the same. “Can I come in?”</p><p>“I suppose.” She stood to the side, letting Jeno walk in and kick off his shoes at the entrance of the dorm. That was one good thing about boarding school in Seoul- no parents. “If you’re here to call me ugly again-”</p><p>He pressed a kiss to her mouth, silencing her complaints and praying that he felt butterflies in his stomach. It should work. Minyoung was a beautiful girl, just a year older than himself, and he was a maturing boy with growing feelings for girls of all sorts. Why not Minyoung? Why everybody but Minyoung?</p><p>“I love you, Minyoung. You’re not nasty, and I’m not gay. I’m just...I think that we rushed into things a bit.”</p><p>Minyoung nodded dumbly. “So you...you do like me in that way?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “But I like girls, and I love you. I think we should give it time to figure out what love is between you and me.”</p><p>“Well I already know,” she replied, folding her arms. “I love you like a burning fire, Jeno, and I’d stop at nothing to get you to feel the same. Won’t you try?”</p><p>He hesitated. “Try?”</p><p>“Try to make love to me.”</p><p>“Minyoung, I can’t-”</p><p>“Just to see if you feel it too, Jeno. I just want to try this one thing, and if it doesn’t work, we’ll take it slowly from here on out, okay? You can try to love me, and if it doesn’t work, then you’re truly not attracted to me, and we won’t do it again. Jeno please…”</p><p>“This isn’t really the perfect definition of slow…”</p><p>“These chocolates are a good start, but they’re nothing close to a real apology. If you do this, we’ll be fair. Even. It’s just how the world works.”</p><p>Soo Minyoung was the smartest person that Jeno knew and wiser by a whole year. She had already had two boyfriends and maintained a fantastic group of friends outside of school, something that Jeno had never accomplished before. He had work and school and Minyoung, and he’d be damned if he was going to let her slip away when he was presented with an easy option to keep her.</p><p>It was fair. He’d hurt her. He owed her this. It was just a try, and after that, he’d either fall in love or decide that they weren’t meant to be. </p><p>He was beginning to think that the whole ‘growing up’ thing was rather simple.</p><p>…</p><p>The sex was a catastrophic failure, and Jeno had spent weeks apologizing and trying to get Minyoung to look at him the same why. “You’re not ugly, I swear, Minnie,” he’d promise. “It’s me! I’m the one who’s messed up here, not you!” He got down on his knees. “I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”</p><p>Every day up until summer break, he kept a straight face as Minyoung laid her greedy hands on his thighs under the desk, climbing higher and higher each day. She would sit on his lap and whisper reassurances. “I don’t want them to get on you for being gay, Jeno. You can’t control it, and they’ll castrate you if they ever found out that we had sex and you could barely get hard.”</p><p>And she was right.</p><p>Summer break rolled along, and training with the group really kicked into high gear. By that point, he was fifteen, rolling into sophomore year, and planning to debut in just a little over a year. Minyoung fell to the wayside. Without her whispering warnings of overeating and telling him how to style this way and that, Jeno developed, growing into the awkward body that he’d dragged through his hectic first year of high school.</p><p>Minyoung was in almost constant contact, calling and texting Jeno whenever he could get away from the group and whining about how much she wanted to see her best friend, about how much she missed him and how her parents were horrid company compared to him. Jeno had to admit it, the idea of seeing her again was...unappealing, to say the least. </p><p>When the hell did that ever happen? Despite the romantic aspect of things, Soo Minyoung’s friendship and company had never been unappealing to Jeno in the slightest. The thought of going back to school filled the pit of his stomach with dread, his head with vertigo, and his chest with tightness.</p><p>Jeno had changed, and it seemed that Minyoung hadn’t missed a beat, going back right to where he started when all the girls (and boys for that matter) stared at the new and improved Lee Jeno, seeing who he was, who he had grown into, and the insurmountable potential for who he was going to become, both mentally and physically.</p><p>Instead of the cute kid with the eye smile, he was taller, broader, with sharp features that were just starting to protrude through his childhood softness. He was quiet and kind, with a deep voice and a calm temperament, most of the time. Everybody was in love with him.</p><p>Minyoung stuck around like a guard dog, and her habits from the former year hadn’t gone away. If anything, they were worse tenfold, like she was making up for lost time.</p><p>“Jeno, you and your friends are always so busy nowadays. It’s like I never see you.” She would pout, holding his hand before class started and batting her eyelashes, drumming her fingers on his collarbone and sighing. “I’m glad that I have this time to spend with you.”</p><p>“About that…''Jeno tried, clearing his throat. “I-uhm...I was thinking, you know...I’m supposed to debut soon.”</p><p>“I’m so happy for you, best friend. I think you’ll make a great singer, and you know what? I’ll be at your first concert! You’ll wave hi to me in the audience, won’t you?”</p><p>He swallowed thickly. “I won’t debut if we keep this up.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but it wasn’t the truth either. In a school full of rich kids and idols-to-be, press was strictly banned, and all of the kids turned a blind eye to the inner-industry relationships that popped up like acne on a fry cook. Unfortunately, Minyoung seemed to know this.</p><p>She pulled away, sighing and gathering her bags. “You’re always lying to me. What have I done to deserve it, Jeno? I’m asking seriously- one thing.”</p><p>He thought back. The sex? No, he’d consented to that. The touching? That...maybe, but even then, it wasn’t a huge deal. It just made his heart race in a bad way and his stomach churn. He owed it to her, though. A junior like Minyoung with a dumb fifteen year old kid like Jeno? Hell, she was doing him a favor, no matter which side of the story you were reading.</p><p>But it didn’t feel right.</p><p>“I can’t name anything.”</p><p>“That’s right. You can’t. And all that I’ve done was try to fix your messed up penis so nobody hated you for being gay, but now, just look at it! Look at what’s happened! Not only are you gay- you’re spiteful, unfair, and unappreciative! We’ve been friends for over a year, and now you want to do this to me? Now?”</p><p>He held out his hands, trying to stop her or at least quiet her, knowing that everybody in the gymnasium had heard her call him homosexual out in the open. Rumors ran rampant in the school. “Minyoung, please-” </p><p>“No, I’m done, Jeno. I’ve tried to fix you, but I can’t fix you if you don’t want to be fixed, so-”</p><p>“I do! I do, Minyoung, I just…” he got closer, pulling her in and pressing his lips to hers. “After what happened last time, I was so scared, but I want to try again.”</p><p>“You didn’t try hard enough last time.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“This time, you’ll actually do what I say, right? You’ll do whatever I need you to so you can get your dick hard when you’re supposed to?”</p><p>He swallowed thickly. “I need this, Minyoung.”</p><p>She nodded, looking over his shoulder. “Fine. Text me and come by my dorm. And get that bloodhound off your trail before he discovers the truth too.” She pulled off and Jeno looked behind him, finding Jaemin watching the scene with furrowed eyes and folded arms. He was not happy.</p><p>…</p><p>“We go to the same school, Jeno. People talk.”</p><p>“I’m not saying that they don’t!” he responded, all but throwing his bag to the floor and closing the door behind him. “Minyoung and I are just-”</p><p>“Friends? Because you and I are friends, and I don’t often kiss you in front of a gymnasium full of people or feel you up behind the bleachers.” </p><p>Jeno stared, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Yeah, dumbass, people see.” He took a breath. “Look, I’m not your boss, and I’m not your dad, but I am your friend, and my career kinda fuckin’ relies on you, so I’m going to give you the best piece of advice I can in this situation. Cut her off. All communication, just...stop.”</p><p>“That’s not fair to her, Jaemin.”</p><p>“You think I care about her? I care about you, and I care about our careers, and that girl...she’s bad news.”</p><p>“You don’t know anything.”</p><p>“Then tell me,” Jaemin pressed, pulling him to the ground and checking his phone. “You don’t think I haven’t noticed how distant you’ve been since school started again? How distracted you are? We have...thirty minutes until the rest of them get here, so spill. Tell me about her. What are you? What have you done with her? What do you plan on doing? How does she make you feel?”</p><p>“Her name is Soo Minyoung, and she’s a junior,” Jeno began. “We sat next to each other in a class when I was a freshman, and we just...clicked.” He stopped, not knowing where to go from there and looking to Jaemin for help.</p><p>“So...what are you?”</p><p>“Friends,” Jeno told him flat out. “Nothing more than that.”</p><p>“So I’ll repeat myself. Why is she kissing you and feeling you up?”</p><p>“Because she’s helping me, okay?”</p><p>“Helping you?”</p><p>“I don’t- she doesn’t…” he sighed, tears building up despite himself. He wiped them, pissed off at himself as the feeling rose up in his stomach, sending bile to his throat. She had touched him in ways that nobody else had, and he felt nothing. “She thinks I’m gay.”</p><p>Jaemin paused, the air in the room growing so thick that you could cut it like a slice of cake. “And what do you think?”</p><p>Jeno shrugged, wiping his eye. “I don’t know. I just...I don’t feel anything with her, and she’s trying to help me, but because I don’t feel anything with her, I’m gay, so I’m just...trying to figure it out, and she’s helping. We’re best friends. She’s so beautiful. Shouldn’t I be attracted to her?”</p><p>Jaemin shook his head. “You’re not obligated to be attracted to anybody, male or female. Growing up, I had a gay best friend, and he never looked at me twice. It didn’t mean I was unattractive or that he was suddenly straight. I just wasn’t his type. You like other women, don’t you?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Jeno insisted once more. “I just...I look at them and I see Minyoung.”</p><p>“What about men?” Jaemin tried. “Do you like men?”</p><p>“Not romantically.”</p><p>“Sexually?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Have you ever had a crush on one?” He shook his head. “Jeno, this...this girl’s manipulating the hell out of you.” He held up his hand when Jeno opened his mouth to respond. “No, hear me out. You’ve had sex, right?” Jeno nodded. “She’s known you since you were fourteen. An older girl convincing you that you’re gay so that she can make you have sex with her and make you feel guilty when you don’t want to. That’s fucked up more than words can explain.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to do,” Jeno finally admitted. “She makes me feel horrible, but I used to love her. Maybe I still do. I don’t know what to do, Jaemin.”</p><p>“Report her to the principal.”</p><p>“And say what?” he spat. “I was groped by a girl a half foot shorter than me and that the sex we had was rape when I consented? I’m a man, Jaemin. I walked into this one. I’m fucking stupid!”</p><p>“You’re not stupid,” Jaemin snapped. “And this is her fault, not yours. She has no right.”</p><p>“She’s going to tell everybody I’m gay,” Jeno whispered. “If I don’t have sex with her, she’ll tell everybody and ruin my career before it even starts- my reputation.”</p><p>“Ignore it.”</p><p>“You’re fucking kidding me.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Jaemin responded, shaking his head. “Delete her number, her social media. Stop interacting with her and push her away when she touches you. If she spreads rumors, deny them. You know they’re not true, and once you graduate early and debut, they won’t matter anyways. You’ll be untouchable.”</p><p>“But I’m not now,” he whispered. “And I’m terrified.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you, but Jeno...if you can’t get a handle on this, I’ll tell the others. And if nothing changes, I’ll go to management. I don’t care what I have to do. I don’t care if it gets you sent to a different highschool entirely. If you can’t do this yourself, I will intervene.”</p><p>“You need to learn to butt out.”</p><p>“Never,” Jaemin denied boldly, standing and pulling him into a hug. “I’m going to watch you delete that bitch’s number, and I’m going to walk you to every class.”</p><p>Jeno rolled his eyes. “Have you forgotten that everybody’s going to think I’m gay in less than a week?”</p><p>“If they think two of us are, it’s less heat on just you,” Jaemin shrugged. “If you think I’m afraid of some hecklers from a rich kid school, you’re sorely mistaken. You shouldn’t be either, Jeno. We’re NCT. We’re untouchable.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that's the show, folks. This was very much a rambling piece for me, and I know it doesn't have as much structure and dynamic changes / plot as my normal stuff, but, y'know...I didn't have to post it at all. Just figured I would. Somebody's got to like it, right?</p><p>Thanks for reading. I love you all. Mwah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>